


Teeth

by Inky_Blackheart



Series: Crimson [4]
Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Blackheart/pseuds/Inky_Blackheart
Summary: "Renfield admires the Count for his power, but he adores him for his gentleness."Dracula rewards his servant with the rare treat of oral pleasure, and despite the danger of his master's teeth Renfield gladly accepts it.
Relationships: Dracula/R.M. Renfield
Series: Crimson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Teeth

Teeth

Renfield admires the Count for his power, but he adores him for his gentleness.

He sees this side of the vampire so little that it sends warmth through his entire body when he does. There is something intoxicating in this powerful creature kneeling between his legs, fumbling with the button holding his pants shut, the only thing separating his master’s cold, dark mouth from Renfield’s hot, straining cock. His shirt is already off, his hands expertly tied behind his back by the itchy starched cotton. The wood of the ship’s hull rubs the tender flesh of the back of his arms raw, to say nothing for his shoulders. The musty ocean air fills Renfield’s nose, and the occasional footstep of a sailor above reminds him that they are not alone on this voyage, though they soon will be. The remaining crew is in Dracula’s thrall and will ferry them safely to London, but their lives will be forfeit all too soon. With his master’s face so close to his sex, he cannot bring himself to care. His entire body breaks out in goose-pimples with anticipation, his limbs shaking.

Dracula curses in a language Renfield doesn’t recognize, grabs two handfuls of his slacks, and tears his bottoms asunder, Renfield’s undergarments following in a similar manner. Renfield wants to protest the destruction of his clothes, but the delirious smile on Dracula’s face as his prize is finally revealed banishes the words immediately. “Master,” he pleads, his bound hands tensing. “Please.”

The Count laughs. He presses his into Renfield’s thigh. “There is no need to beg, my dear,” The Count says in his heavily accented, very arousing voice, looking into Renfield’s eyes in a way that almost seemed loving. “This is your reward, for being such a good servant, and for procuring us such a lovely boat.”

It is not a lovely boat, but Renfield does not say that. “Alright,” he whispers, “I thank you, Master.”

“Thank me by continuing to serve.”

Dracula does not bother with tentative kitten licks or gently suckling the head of Renfield’s sex and gradually working his way down. He swallows Renfield to the hilt immediately. Renfield feels he’s being frozen from the outside in and burned from the inside out. He stops breathing for a few moments, his heavy eyes falling shut as the pleasure washes over him in waves. Even the scrape of Dracula’s teeth against his manhood felt incredible. He wondered, absentmindedly, why he’d allowed this in the first place, knowing how sharp those teeth could be, scraping over his veins. His master’s mouth is not hot, nor particularly wet, but it is tight, it is friction, and it is Dracula. That will always be enough.

A bottom cuspid nicks him and Renfield feels the blood start to slowly ebb out of him, and the moan that the Count lets out sends Renfield over the edge as well.

When he wakes next, Dracula is tucking him into a crew member's bed, singing him a lullaby in the same language. Renfield smiles dopily at him, reaching for the vampire with numb, shaking arms. Dracula steps just out of reach. “The sun will rise soon, pet.” He says, stroking Renfield’s foot. “I must sleep. So should you, my servant. My Renfield.”

The possessiveness in Dracula’s voice did things to him. If his sex wasn’t aching, Renfield was sure he’d be erect once more. “What is that song, master?” Renfield asks.

Dracula pauses. “My father once sang it to me.” He pats Renfield’s leg gently.

“It’s lovely,” Renfield says, settling back into his bed. It smells like tobacco and unwashed teeth, like fetid drool and blood. Perhaps the blood is just him, just the way he smells all the time now. “Sometimes I do feel like your child, Master. Because you are so precious to me."

Dracula’s grip tightens on his leg, his long nails digging into the yielding flesh of his calf. “You are not even a fledgling, Renfield. You are my possession, not my relation. I sang this song to you because it helped me sleep when I was young and pathetic like you are now. Nothing more, nothing less.” Dracula's lips curl back to remind Renfield of his pointed teeth, like a predatory animal.

Renfield is suddenly more awake. “Yes, Master.”

“Wonderful.” Dracula leans down and gives Renfield a rare goodnight kiss. Renfield relaxes again, nuzzling Dracula with his nose. Dracula chuckles as he pulls back, his teeth bared once more. It shouldn’t be just as frightening as his snarl, nor as arousing as his pouted lips, but it warms and cools him at the same time all the same. “Goodnight, Renfield.”

It takes Renfield hours to sleep, being rocked into slumber by the ocean and soothed by the pain in his body, proof that he was still alive, and that he was not disposable just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Always wondered how the teeth would work if you were to receive...this sort of thing from a vampire. Probably about as well as it worked for Renfield, I imagine. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, bitches. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://inkyblacc.tumblr.com/


End file.
